


poison ivy

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: Nobody gets Sansa's costume.





	poison ivy

Sansa pushed open the door to the bathroom, walking inside where three other girls were reapplying their make up in front of the mirror, variations of catsuits and ‘slutty’ somethings, obviously.

The noise of the party shut off when the door closed behind her, and she walked over to an empty sink, bracing her hands on the edge and looking up at her reflection. One of the leaf things stuck to her forehead was slipping off from the sweat caused by a room packed with people, and she wrinkled her nose as she tried to wedge it into place.

Honestly, at this point, she might just take them off. So far, she’d been confused as Princess Fiona, Merida, and around fifteen guys had asked if she was a sexy tree.

After the third explanation, Sansa had given up on trying to pry relatively obscure DC comic knowledge from the minds of wasted teenagers. She supposed the effect of the costume was somewhat diffused without Jon and Theon at her side as Batman and Robin.

One of the girls next to her looked over and seemed to pause to consider what she was supposed to be – Sansa purposefully didn’t take her eyes off the mirror as she continued to pretend to fix her eye leaves – before seemingly giving up and turning back to her friends as they all left the bathroom.

Maybe if she’d had enough drinks, the costume thing wouldn’t bother her as much. Maybe she’d even have accepted the shirtless fireman’s offer to go into a more secluded corner of the house.

The door opened again and Sansa straightened up where she was leaning forward on the sink, glancing over to the girl that had just come in, not bothering to hide her surprise at her costume.

See, since Suicide Squad had come out, the number of Harley Quinns on Halloween had skyrocketed. It was less so this year than last, but  _still_ , the booty shorts and chance to wear fishnets and ponytails was  _too_  sexy for girls to pass up the opportunity.

However, Arkham City Harley Quinn? Red and black pants and corset with a choker?

“Poison Ivy,” the blonde called out as she walked over to the sinks, resting her hip against the edge and watching her. “Is that your natural hair colour?”

Sansa was almost rendered speechless, and she let out a bit of a laugh in relief. “Yes! Yes, it is, I mean– I can’t believe you get my costume. I’ve been at this party for  _hours_  and no one’s even come close.”

The girl smiled at her, crossing her arms across her chest. “Yes, I’ve been asked why I took liberties with Margot Robbie’s Harley costume,” she shared with a bit of an eye roll. “Trashy, I think.”

Sansa laughed, suddenly delighted by this newcomer. “I’m Sansa,” she told her, holding her hand out.

“Are you sure you’re not toxic?” the girl wondered out loud, looking pointedly down at her hand, a smirk playing at her lips before uncrossing her arms to shake her hand. “Dany.”

Her grip was firm, practiced, and Sansa noticed her eyes were a curious shade of lilac under the heavy eye makeup, and fierce look to them. She let go off her hand and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear as Dany turned to the mirror, adjusting the grip of her ponytails. “So, Sansa,” she spoke up, looking at her through the reflection. “Did you come here with someone? Ivy is usually a couples costume.”

Though true, Sansa had to blush somewhat at the implication, because Dany was dressed as Harley, the other half of the ‘usual’ couples costume. “Just with two friends as Batman and Robin, but I’ve lost them at some point,” she replied honestly. “You?”

“Friends, as well,” Dany answered, dropping her hands from her head and turning back to her, a curious look on her face as she looked at her up and down. “Do you want to get a drink and laugh at the boys who try to approach us?”

Sansa felt her lips widen into a grin. “Yes,” she nodded at her. “Please.”

Dany smiled again, stepping back from the sink and yanking the door of the bathroom open, standing aside to let Sansa walk through first with a nod of her head. “Maybe later we can see how well we play together.”

The music blared loudly again as they left the bathroom, and Sansa felt the back of her neck heat up at her words, glancing over at Dany as she followed her out into the crowd. “I’ll give you a shot so my skin doesn’t poison you,” she called back at her over her shoulder with a wink, noting, pleased, the look of surprise on the blonde’s face.

Perhaps the costume wasn’t a mistake after all.


End file.
